


Hello There... Will you still save me from the Afterlife ?

by BittersweetMirror



Series: Are you still save me from the Afterlife ? [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Anger, Bromance, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[x French Summary x]<br/>Suoh Mikoto et Totsuka Tatara sont ensemble. Ils allaient se marier mais quelqu'un a ôté la vie de Totsuka sans raison apparente. Mikoto est plus en colère que jamais. Il veut que quelqu'un paie pour ce qui lui a été retiré. Il veut que quelqu'un saigne pour avoir volé son bonheur. Il est le Roi Rouge. Il est seul avec son désespoir et il s'est promis d'obtenir vengeance.</p><p>[x English Summary x]<br/>Suoh Mikoto and Totsuka Tatara had a love story together. They we're going to get married, but someone killed Totsuka without explanation. Mikoto's anger is more present than ever. He want someone to pay for this. He wants someone to bleed for taking his happiness away. He's the Red King. He's alone with his despair and he promised himself he's gonna have revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There... Will you still save me from the Afterlife ?

**Author's Note:**

> The text below is written in FRENCH - don't hesitate to ask me for the translation !  
> Les personnages sont la propriété de Rei Rairaku, auteur du manga K: Memory of Red.  
> (c) Bittersweet Mirror, 2016

Je réfléchissais. J'étais allongé dans un lit qui n'était même pas le mien, en compagnie d'une femme qui n'était pas la mienne. Le réveil indiquait, 8 heures, et mes souvenirs étaient brumeux. J'avais bu, peut-être trop. Mais au fond, la boisson, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je n'avais envie de rien. J'étais dans cette période de ma vie où le moindre effort me tirait un râle. Je n'avais ni motivation, ni but. J'étais juste redevenu un homme comme les autres, un homme que le monde oublie, un homme pour qui vivre n'est qu'un fardeau. Comment expliquer cette impression de manque, de vide? Ce sentiment désastreux qui me tordait les entrailles quand je me retrouvais seul avec moi-même ?

Je jetais un regard à la demoiselle qui dormait encore profondément, la tête contre mon torse, le bras passant en travers de mon ventre. Elle avait l'air épuisée, la pauvre. Je l'avais épuisée, et cette pensée me tira un sourire satisfait. Tendant le bras, j'attrapais mes cigarettes, regardai à l'intérieur de mon paquet. Il ne m'en restait plus que deux. Je grognais, si je ne fumais pas mon lot quotidien de nicotine, j'allais être de très mauvaise humeur. Il faudrait que je m'en procure encore, et vite. J'étais comme ça, j'avais mes habitudes auxquelles je devais me tenir. Ces petits riens qui me faisaient encore ressentir quelque chose. Je tirais une cigarette de mon paquet, la coinçait entre mes lèvres et l'allumais. Longuement, je tirais sur ma nicotine, fermant les yeux, appréciant toujours avec un sentiment d'apaisement la première bouffée de la journée. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme à qui je servais d'oreiller fronça le nez et se blottit encore davantage contre moi. Cela me tirait un sourire. Je passais ma main libre dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, et les fines boucles glissaient entre mes doigts tandis que je descendais ma main jusqu'à sa nuque.

«Debout, Sweetheart, tu vas devoir t'en aller...», murmurais-je de ma voix rauque, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

Je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom, et ceci n'aurait aucune importance puisque je ne la verrai plus. Je détestais passer énormément de temps avec les femmes, je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'attachent à moi, à ma manière de leur plaire, à mon charisme, à ce côté mauvais garçon pour qui elles fondaient toutes. Et plus que tout au monde, je ne voulais plus m'attacher à personne. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à avoir besoin de compagnie. Je ne voulais pas devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit, plus maintenant. Ce temps-là était révolu ; l'époque où j'aurais tout fait pour protéger le coeur d'une femme n'était plus d'actualité.

Aujourd'hui, je suis égoïste, solitaire et plus que tout profiteur, arrogant, individualiste. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, les tourne vers moi. Je devais bien admettre que ses iris bleues cernées de noir ne me laissaient pas indifférent. Elles m'attiraient, oui, mais je prenais garde à laisser une distance suffisante entre mon attirance et elle pour que cela ne se mute pas en attachement. Elle se redressa et frôla mes lèvres, les embrassait avec plus de tendresse qu'elle n'en avait fait preuve le matin-même, lorsque je la sentais encore sous mon corps. Je posais ma main dans sa nuque, la gardais collée et moi et décidais de me détacher que lorsque j'en avais eu assez. Je tirais sur ma cigarette, et elle s'appuya sur son coude, tenant la couverture contre elle.

«Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille, Suoh ?»

«Oui, c'est ce que je veux.»

«Tu n'as donc pas aimé cette nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ?»

Je souris, mais mon sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Je remontais mes doigts jusqu'à son menton, la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux tandis que mes iris prenaient une teinte pourpre, mes pupilles se dilataient.

«J'ai adoré, mais je veux que tu quittes cette chambre maintenant. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, je ne vis que pour moi-même. Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi.»

Je ne lâchais pas son menton, l'embrassais encore, mordant presque sa lèvre au passage. Une goutte de sang perla, et ma langue se chargea de la récupérer. Elle n'avait même pas réagit, pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Je susurrais encore entre ses lèvres.

«Maintenant va-t-en, Sweetheart, va retrouver les tiens.»

Et elle acquiesça, se releva et enfilait ses sous-vêtements. Je ne bougeais pas, je la regardais faire, je la détaillais, je profitais des dernières minutes durant lesquelles je pouvais encore apprécier la vision de son corps, surtout puisque je n'allais plus la revoir. C'était ainsi. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis que je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je buvais, je draguais, je couchais et elle partait. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attachement, juste du bon temps. L'amertume que je ressentais depuis cette horrible soirée de décembre ne me quittait plus. Et même avec tout le mal que je me donnais pour oublier, je n'y parvenais pas. C'était trop pour moi. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je m'adonnais à ce que je savais faire le mieux: séduire, profiter, prendre sans rien donner. Être égoïste. Être digne de ma réputation.

La demoiselle venait de refermer son pantalon et d'enfiler son t-shirt. Je parvenais encore à distinguer les suçons violets que j'avais laissé dans sa nuque tandis que je lui faisais ressentir toute la frustration sexuelle que j'avais ravalé depuis des mois, juste avant qu'elle ne remette ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle était belle, malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Mais elle n'était pas pour moi. Aucune femme n'était faite pour moi, et je n'étais fait pour aucune femme.

La seule personne que j'étais capable d'aimer depuis que j'étais né m'avait été dérobée, et depuis, rien n'était plus comme avant. Je soupirais, écrasais ma clope dans le cendrier que j'avais remplis durant la nuit et, après avoir enfilé mon caleçon, je me levais pour enfiler mon t-shirt et mon pantalon, bouclais ma ceinture. J'attrapais mon collier, le passais autour de mon cou tandis que mademoiselle venait jusqu'à moi, me regardait et tentait de m'embrasser. Inutile de vous dire que je l'arrêtais tout de suite en posant ma main dans son cou, gardant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, juste pour que nos souffles se lient.

«Suoh...»

«Je t'ai demandé de quitter cette chambre.»

«Je voulais juste te dire au revoir.»

«Eh bien au revoir. Va-t-en.»

Elle me regardait dans les yeux quelques secondes, et je lisais l'incompréhension dans ses pupilles. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait entendu la première fois, pourtant. _Etrange_. Finalement, elle recula et quittait la pièce après avoir remis ses talons et récupéré ses affaires, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

Je regardais la ruelle et ses passants pressés par leurs occupations, qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de regarder la misère qui les entouraient en face. J'observais tous ces hypocrites petits humains qui ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde de l'horreur dans laquelle était plongée leur ville une fois la nuit tombée, ou même ce qu'il se passait dans certaines de leurs rues qu'ils pensaient connaître. Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que leur vie pouvait s'arrêter brutalement, subitement, qu'ils pourraient se faire assassiner au détour même de l'immeuble devant lequel ils passaient chaque matin. Je sentais mon coeur cogner contre ma poitrine et émit un grognement. Visiblement, repenser à cela me faisait toujours autant réagir.

Faisant demi-tour, j'allais voir dans le mini-frigo s'il restait une bière. Quelle chance, c'était le cas. Je la saisis, l'ouvrit sans douceur et la vidais en deux gorgées - la deuxième avait été accompagnée de ma poigne de fer qui avait aplatit la canette de sorte à ce que je ne laisse rien à l'intérieur, puis je la jetais nonchalamment près de la poubelle, sans réussir à la viser. Cela ne m'importait pas. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et émit un long soupire.

Je devais retourner à Homra, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'Izumo ne me louperait pas, une fois là-bas. Mais dans le fond, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Il me connaissait depuis si longtemps que je le laissais me faire la morale quand besoin était, même s'il était rare que je l'écoute. Rassemblant le peu d'affaires que j'avais emmené avec moi et me débarrassant de mon paquet de clopes vide, je mis les voiles. J'avais laissé la chambre en l'état: lit défait, canettes jonchées sur le sol, lattes du lit certainement fendues ou tordues et cendrier plein. Là aussi, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. J'avais loué cette pièce pour trois fois rien - c'était plus facile pour moi d'avoir des relations charnelles avec une femme dans un endroit impersonnel duquel je pouvais disposer à ma guise. Ce qui m'amusait, d'ailleurs, c'était que la compagne d'Izumo était parfois à l'accueil, et qu'elle me filait une clé en douce. Je descendais les escaliers et allais d'ailleurs la voir. Elle était derrière son comptoir, à l'accueil. Toujours aussi belle, dans son uniforme blanc et noir, ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon. Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle m'aperçu tandis que je posais la clé sur le comptoir juste en face d'elle.

«Tu t'es bien amusé ?»

«J'crois que les femmes de ménage auront de quoi faire. Et tu me rediras combien je te dois s'il y a des lattes à réparer.»

Je détournais ensuite les talons sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre et sorti de l'hôtel. Ma démarche était rapide, j'avais les mains dans les poches et le regard obstinément dirigé vers l'endroit de ma destination. Les doigts de ma main gauche s'appuyaient contre le petit anneau en acier qui dormait dans ma poche, je jouais avec, le passais finalement à mon annulaire et ressorti ma main de ma poche. Lui jetant un regard, je me mordis la lèvre. Le voir me rendait nerveux. Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais envie de cracher de la bille. Je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge pour aller ma dernière cigarette et tirais dessus avec une certaine hargne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le pressentais aussi bien que si l'on m'avait bousculé. Combien de temps cet état allait-il encore me poursuivre ?

J'émis un grognement et traversais la route, arrivais jusqu'au bar d'Izumo, et la clochette teinta lorsque je poussais la porte. Il était derrière son comptoir, en train d'essuyer des verres, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

«Eh bien, t'es là vraiment tôt aujourd'hui.»

«Sers-moi un remontant, j'en ai vraiment besoin.»

«Eh, King, il s'est passé quelque chose ?»

«Mon sake.»

Il soupira, tandis que je venais m'asseoir au bar à quelques mètres de lui. Je ne l'observais pas faire, mais je l'entendais servir ce que je lui avais demandé et faire glisser le verre jusqu'à ma hauteur. «Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. J'émis un nouveau grognement pour toute réponse, je détestais perdre le contrôle de moi de la sorte. Je vidais la moitié de mon verre d'une traite, le reposais brusquement.

«Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le ramener.»

«Et quand bien même tu pourrais, tu ne le ferais pas. Réveille-toi, Mikoto. Tu dois passer à autre chose maintenant. Ça fait trois mois déjà.»

J'écrasais mon poing sur la table, violemment et le dévisageais. «Je n'y arrive pas. Il me manque, est-ce que tu comprends ? Il me manque. Je tenais à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie, ne me demande pas de passer à autre chose!»

Cela devait être une des rares fois où ma voix tremblait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans un tel état. Moi, d'un habituel si glacial. C'était à se demander comment Izumo faisait pour me supporter encore lorsque je m'énervais ainsi contre lui alors qu'il était la personne qui me comprenait le mieux en ce bas-monde. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Son contact me fit frémir.

«On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie, Mikoto, on vit pour eux les jours qu'ils n'ont pas pu traverser. Pense à Totsuka, il n'aurait pas aimé que tu te prives pour lui.»

«Je ne me prive pas.»

«Non, tu sombres, c'est pire.»

Nos regards se croisèrent, et le visage du blond affichait une expression mitigée entre un air désolé et une envie de me foutre une claque pour faire en sorte que je me reprenne. Même s'il se cachait derrière ses lunettes, je parvenais à lire au travers. Je me dégageais et pris mon verre, que je finis d'une traite.

«Je ne sombre pas. J'attends de retrouver les fils de pute qui l'ont assassiné pour les faire souffrir comme il a dû souffrir.»

«Et ? Tu penses vraiment qu'une vengeance t'apporterait quelque chose ?»

«Ouais. Ouais, ça m'apportera la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils auront crevé comme des clébards.»

«Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après ? Tu sais qu'on compte sur toi pour nous guider, Mikoto. Tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi.»

«Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité, tu sais quel mal me ronge.»

«Jusqu'ici, tu n'as jamais utilisé ta maladie comme excuse pour ne pas assumer ton rôle.»

«Parce que jusqu'ici, je trouvais la vie moins cruelle, que j'avais une douceur qui m'aidait à rendre la vie plus agréable», marmonnais-je alors en passant mon pouce sur mon alliance.

Izumo se pinça les lèvres. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait de quoi je parlais. Il fit le tour de son comptoir pour tirer le tabouret à ma droite et s'asseoir dessus. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, passa son index sur mon alliance, sans dire un mot.

«On devait se marier. Je devais lui promettre que je prendrais soin de lui. Je n'ai même pas pu l'aider à retrouver ses parents. Je n'ai même pas pu le serrer dans mes bras, ni même lui jurer fidélité. Je n'ai pas pu lui montrer combien que j'aimais», finis-je par lâcher, la tête basse, le regard rivé sur mon verre vide - aussi vide que mon coeur.

Oui, Totsuka était ma douceur dans ce bas-monde. Il était pour moi comme la lumière qui traversait mes soirées brumeuses et sombres. Ses sourires étaient si communicatifs, sa voix si douce, si rassurante et ses étreintes... J'avais l'impression de me sentir vivant lorsqu'il m'enlaçait et que je le blottissais contre moi. Et puis, lorsque nos corps ne formaient plus qu'un, que je m'efforçais d'être doux par peur de le briser, que je le laissais dormir contre moi... Tout cela aurait fait parti du Paradis si un tel endroit avait réellement existé. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais autant apprécié démontrer à quel point je pouvais être amoureux, à quel point j'étais capable de désirer, à quel point j'aurais tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Sans lui, la vie n'en valait pas la peine. Je trouvais à peine la force de me lever le matin et, tout ce que j'entreprenais de faire, je ne le faisais que pour combler l'absence et le vide qui grandissaient peut à peu au creux de ma poitrine. J'étais désespérément amoureux d'un défunt, d'un nom sur une pierre tombale, d'un homme qui ne m'avait laissé que les souvenirs des plus beaux jours de ma misérable existence.

«Resserre-moi.»

«Mikoto...»

«J'en ai vraiment besoin.»

Je dégageais ma main de celle d'Izumo, qui posa son coude sur le bar. Il hésita, soupira et finit par faire le tour du bar pour me resservir, comme je l'avais demandé.

D'ailleurs, j'étais surpris d'entendre que mon ton s'était adoucit. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Certainement que parler de Totsuka avait dû m'attendrir, et ce même si je souffrais toujours atrocement de son absence. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appuyais sur le bouton central pour en allumer l'écran ; mon fond d'écran était toujours le même. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Totsuka et moi, prise juste après que nous ayons partagé un de ces précieux et si irrésistibles moments sous les couvertures. Il avait sa tête appuyée contre la mienne et souriait à pleines dents, tandis qu'un léger sourire marquait mes lèvres.

Ce jour-là, il avait eut une certaine fierté à me prendre en photo, puisque j'étais d'un naturel plutôt réticent. Il s'en était vanté, et bien évidemment, je l'avais ensuite plaqué au matelas, venant juste au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, le mettant au défi de recommencer. Comme des gamins, nous avions passé l'heure suivante à nous chatouiller et tenter de nous dominer l'un l'autre - lui essayant de prendre une photo potable de moi et moi l'en empêchant, tantôt en le chatouillant, tantôt en le bloquant sous mes hanches pour lui faire ressentir à quel point il était fragile et il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui, combien mon amour pour lui était profond, intense et physique. Combien je tenais à tout ce qu'on se promettait de construire, lui et moi. Mon pouce passa sur l'écran à l'endroit où il souriait, s'arrêta un moment sur sa joue. Je me rappelais très bien des suçons que j'avais glissé dans sa gorge, et qui avaient valu quelques petites remarques de la part de nos proches. D'ailleurs, le souvenir de sa gêne me tira un sourire, même si ce n'était qu'un vague sourire, éphémère mais sincère.

«Eh bien, The King sourirait-il ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça.»

«Oui, cela arrive.»

Izumo fit glisser mon verre juste devant moi, et je le remerciais, tandis que je buvais une nouvelle fois longuement. Il disparu de mon champ de vision quelques secondes, avant de réapparaître avec une lettre dans la main, il la posa juste devant moi. Mon nom y était inscrit d'une écriture plutôt féminine, liée. De petites lettres et de grandes boucles sur les "o".

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

«En faite, je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de lire ça, seul, chez toi.»

Je détaillais l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas cachetée et n'avait aucune signature, aucune indication qui m'aurait permis de savoir de qui elle provenait.

«De qui elle te vient ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvée dans ma boite aux lettres ce matin.»


End file.
